Nations
List of nations in warbanner, all have different national bonuses and national troops, its important to be careful selecting your nation FRENCH EMPIRE it has an excellent line infantry and a good light infantry, the main adventages of the line infantry, the imperial guard, are its high health and melee, the second national troop, the voltigeur, has decent stats and can be deadly if placed behind the imperial guard line infantry. National troops: Imperial guard (line infantry) Voltigeur (light infantry) National bonus: Grande Armée troops in barracks are trained 25% faster BRITISH EMPIRE the main adventage of the British empire is that it can train some of the best mortarmen in the game as national troop, the British grenadiers, the other national troop for this nation is the Highlander line infantry, good enough to protect the grenadiers behind it. National troops: British grenadiers (mortarmen) Highlanders (line infantry) National bonus: Royal society 5% less science cost in technologies RUSSIAN EMPIRE this nation have an excellent line infantry, the preobrazhensky regiment is great both at melee and at range, and has a pretty high defense, the preobrazhensky regiment also only takes 25 dwelling space, next to them it is the semyonovsky regiment, a good light infantry with good accuracy, damage and range. National troops: Preobrazhensky regiment (line infantry) Semyonovsky regiment (light infantry) National bonus: Old and young alike you have 10% more dwelling capacity, so you can get more troops *KINGDOM OF PRUSSIA this nation haves an excellent cavalry, the black hussars, they have a very high melee and health, the drawback is that the second troop is a mortarmen, that leaves you with nothing to cover them other than line infantry, that will probablly die very fast if it encounters a premium or national enemy. National troops: Black hussars (heavy cavalry) Prussian grenadier (mortarmen) National bonus: Landsknecht's Legacy in case of a successful siege you will get 5% more resources UNITED STATES OF AMERICA the United states have a line infantry and a light infantry national troop available for training, the line infantry, marines, have a high health and melee, making them powerful in a melee combat, the minutemen is a good light infantry with good accuracy, damage and a very long range. National troops: Marines (line infantry) Minutemen (light infantry) National bonus: Manifest destiny all buildings are completed 5% faster * POLISH-LITHUANIAN COMMONWEALTH The Polish-Lithuanian commonwealth is at the moment the only nation that is able to train elite uhlans out of their stable, the winged hussars have only 5 men, health as low as 94 and low defense and evasion...but this guys are uhlans, so they are even faster than the heavy cavalry and dragoons, the main adventage is that their melee damage gets up to 207, killing close to everything it touches in a single hit, the polish pikemen are the second national troop of this nation, this guys have high health, melee and have extra range due to having a pike...but they are also only 19 men per unit and they are VERY slow as almost every melee unit in this game, they will probablly die before coming to melee with a good line infantry. National troops: Winged hussars (uhlan) Polish pikemen (melee soldier) National bonus: Cavalry from stables are trained 25% faster * AUSTRIAN EMPIRE The Austrian empire has a good cavalry, the Hungarian hussars, with high health and melee, but only 5 men, the best of this cavalry is that it takes only 10 deployment points instead of the usual 25 for heavy cavalry, allowing you to deploy more of them, its other troop is a light infantry, green croat, this light infantry has a good accuracy and damage, however this nation have the same problem than Prussia, the Austrian empire has nothing good to cover their green croats with, so you gotta be careful. National troops: Hungarian hussars (heavy cavalry) Green croat (light infantry) National bonus: Empire's stocks expands the individual building warehouse by 10% so it can collect more before stopping production until you take those resources manually SPANISH EMPIRE The Spanish empire has a good combination of national troops: heavy riflemen and line infantry to protect them, it is the only nation that can train heavy riflemen, this heavy riflemen have a bad accuracy for their troop type (65), but they have an awesome 78 melee if they go into melee combat, and in case of hitting their target they have a massive 234 damage (usual in heavy riflemen) killing anything it hits instantly, and in a few shots possibly destroying fortifications, their line infantry has one of the highest accuracy in line infantry, it has 66...even higher than the heavy riflemen, and on top of that they got a good melee. National troops: Valencian fusiliers (heavy riflemen) Royal guard (line infantry) National bonus: Warehouse logistics space in warehouse increased by 15% OTTOMAN EMPIRE The Ottoman empire haves line infantry and cavalry as unique troops, the line infantry, Jannisaries are only good at health and mediocre at melee, however, the heavy cavalry, the sipahi, is a good cavalry with high health and evasion, if used wisely this can be a good combination of national troops National troops Jannisary (line infantry) Sipahi (heavy cavalry) National bonus: New order all orders reload time is decreased by 10% SWEDISH EMPIRE the swedish have an excellent cavalry and a mediocre line infantry as national troops, the hakkapeliittas are heavy cavalry with awesome stats on all but melee attack, the caroleans, line infantry...are not so great, after a constant nerf from the developers their health got as low as 61, meaning that many melee attacks and even some light infantry ranged attacks will one-hit-kill them, however they still have a high melee National troops Caroleans (line infantry) Hakkapeliittas (heavy cavalry) National bonus: Age of freedom all buildings are built and upgraded 5% faster * KINGDOM OF PORTUGAL do not choose this. please. (talking seriously now) Portugal is often regarded as by far the worse nation in the game, for 1 reason, it has a light infantry and a mortarmen regiment available for training, with nothing to cover them at all (on top of that both of them have mediocre-low stats), the light infantry have low accuracy and the grenadiers aside from low stats have low men per regiment National troops Cazadores (light infantry) Portuguese grenadier (mortarmen) National bonus: Artillery experts troops in artillery depot are trained 30% faster * CHINESE EMPIRE the chinese are the only nation that is able to train archers, their national troops are the chinese archers and tiger warriors, the tiger warriors, as most melee units in this game, have high health and melee damage, but their speed is terribly low, and they have low ammount of men per unit, so by the time they get to the enemy there is few or no men left, on the other hand, chinese archers have somewhat low damage but the good side is that they instantly reload, so they fire really fast, but they will run out of ammo after making a total of 375 ranged damage, as they only have 15 arrows, and only 70% of the arrows will hit, so they have to be used wisely National troops Chinese archers (light infantry with bows) Tiger warriors (melee infantry) National bonus: Chinese medicine Heroes and unique troops take 15% less time to recovery in hospital * MARATHA EMPIRE maratha has a good cavalry, the poligars, and a melee troop, the rajput zamindars, the rajput zamindars have been lately gave a buff on speed, they are now faster than most of the other melee troops, they are still slow compared to by example, line infantry, but they are better than the average, and they have a really high health, and a low melee damage for being a melee troop, having a cavalry as second national troop can greatly help when using the rajput zamindars, if deployed in the right moment National troops Rajput zamindars (melee infantry) Poligars (heavy cavalry) National bonus: On call if your town is plundered you will have 5% of the resources untouched *:not recommended currently if you play warbanner at kongregate.com